Wolf Miraculous
The Wolf Miraculous is a necklace that, whenever Luppi inhabits it, turns the wearer into a wolf-themed superhero, giving them the ability to summon wolves. The necklace is currently owned by Rachelle, who uses it to turn into Wildwolf. Appearance When inactivated, the necklace is rather simple-appearing. It has a gold chain, connecting to a blue, jewel-like circle serving as the charm at the bottom. When activated, the chain takes on a silver appearance, and the circle turns into a moon. After using the special power, the user has five minutes left, and the moon starts going back to blue in the stages of the moon's cycle. When a part disappears, it beeps, to remind them they don't have much time left. Abilities The Wolf Miraculous gifts the wielder a great sense of agility, speed, strength, and endurance. It also gives them an unbreakable disc, designed to look like the moon, that has three options for different situations: one for movement, which activates a thin, unbreakable rope, presumably going on forever, although this cannot be confirmed; one for the element of surprise, which, when thrown, acts like a boomerang, only when it turns to come back, it releases a poof of smoke; and one for weaponry, which activates spikes. It can also be used as a communicator, as one of the "craters" serves for seeing another superhero if they try to contact them. The disc also must be used to activate the special power. If the Wolf Miraculous is used alongside another Miraculous (excluding the Cat and Ladybug Miraculous), they will gain the other Miraculous' powers and will be as strong as Ladybug or Chat Noir. Alpha's Call Alpha's Call allows the user to summon wolves that do their bidding. They do not fail, although it may not happen before they detransform. In this case, the wolves disappear, but reappear when they transform again if the task still needs to be completed. However, this causes stress on the wielder, and they cannot summon the wolves during that period of time again. List of Owners Unknown Appearance: Unknown Description: This Miraculous Wielder was the one who owned the Wolf Miraculous at the time of its damage and repair. Rachelle Bernard/Wildwolf Appearance: A freckled brunette with gray eyes Description: Rachelle is the current wielder of the Wolf Miraculous, using it to transform into Wildwolf and battle against Hawk Moth. History The Breaking Point The Wolf Miraculous was actually broken once, during the time when there were two who could be the user of the Cat Miraculous. During this time, one was chosen, and the other grew angry, stealing a Miraculous and becoming a villain. In their quest for vengeance, they damaged the Wolf Miraculous. The Keeper at the time repaired it, but the user noticed that their outfit would glitch occasionally, and they weren't as powerful. Due to this, it was kept in secret, never given to another user. Out Again However, the Great Guardian recognized Rachelle's worth. She was confident enough to work her way through the problems that came along with using a once-broken Miraculous. Wayzz was hesitant about it, as Luppi hadn't known a wielder for a while, and the price she may pay - the disc glitching, the mask disappearing. But he was sure - if Rachelle was not cut out for the job, then they would know it and retrieve the Miraculous. But she still swings as Wildwolf today, meaning she was right after all. Category:Miraculous